ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Webs and Shields
Webs and Shields is the 14th episode in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Web Warriors (first appearance; assembled) (join S.H.I.E.L.D.) ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (joins team) ** Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy (first appearance as Ghost Spider; joins team) ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (first appearance as Kid Arachnid; joins team) ** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (first appearance as Spider-Girl; joins team) Supporting Characters * Avengers ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (first appearance) ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (first appearance) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. (first appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury (first appearance) ** Yuri Watanabe (first appearance) ** Max Modell (also a member of Horizon High) Antagonists * The Jackal / Pr. Raymond Warren ** Rhino Army ** Explosive clone * Hydra ** Crossbones / Brock Rumlow (first appearance) ** Red Skull / Johann Schmidt (first appearance) * Oscorp ** Norman Osborn ** Alistair Smythe ** Vulture Force Other Characters * Otto Octavius * Harry Osborn * Spider-Man III (first appearance) * Spencer Smythe (mentioned only) Plot In a street near the Oscorp building, Peter Parker / Spider-Man and Miles Morales are battling a squad of Hydra soldiers led by Crossbones, who was sent by the Red Skull to obtain Oscorp's resources (including genetically-altered spiders stolen from Spencer Smythe). The fight is being witnessed by Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon, who share a short talk about the situation while (remarking that Peter has been hanging with them and Miles just like Spider-Man is accompanying Miles as the New SpiderEpisodes Ultimate Spider-Man and Kraven's Amazing Hunt) correcting deducing Peter's connection with Spider-Man. Both girls gladly agree that either this fact is true or not, it helps them know that both Peter and Spider-Man had been with them all along. All the sudden, after Miles knocks down Crossbones and causes him to drop one of the suitcases he was attempting to flee with, Gwen and Anya soon see two spiders breaking out of one of the containers and get bitten by them. As the Hydra troops retreat, Peter goes on to see the girls and (by seeing the girls' newfound Spider-senses) learns they earned new spider powers. Later on, the four are back in Horizon High, where Gwen and Anya make good compliments with Peter and promise to keep his secret as Miles comes by to confirm that the resources have been destroyed to insure Crossbones' group would not escape with them. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn is furious with the destruction of the resources as well as with Hydra's assault in the building, though his employees inform him that the "Commandos" were still not prepared to defend the building. As a ill-tempered Osborn continues demanding more improvements, Crimson Widow (disguised as one of the employees) acquires a sample and reports to Red Skull about Crossbones' successful distraction. Back in Horizon High, Peter goes to see Max Modell, who surprisingly confesses awareness of Peter's connection to Spider-Man and also reveals a secret of his own: a large Quinjet hidden in the underground of school. Peter, Gwen, Miles and Anya are taken in by Modell to the Helicarrier, the aerial headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D.. There, the four have an encounter with Avengers Captain America, Black Widow and Iron Man before a gathering with Director Nick Fury, who informs them that Raymond Warren / the JackalLast seen in Party Animals and Ultimate Spider-Man is still on the loose. Through footage recorded by one of the spies, they find out that the Raymond Warren at New York Penitentiary was an explosive clone, as the real Jackal is still after both Oscorp's researches and Hydra's technology. Further more, they receive word of Crossbones' true role in Hydra's assault in the Oscorp building when a spy reports having spotted Crimson Widow. Spider-Man and Miles (earning the nickname "Kid Arachnid") volunteer to follow Captain America and Iron Man on tracking down both Red Skull and Jackal while Black Widow stays to train Gwen and Anya on the use of their spider powers. The four infiltrate Red Skull's headquarters the Hydra Island, a darker and more armed version of the Helicarrier. Despite the interference of Crossbones and Kraven the Hunter (who is also in league with Hydra), the four manage to confront Red Skull, who reveals his plan to create the ultimate army with Oscorp's technology and the Tesseract. Suddenly, the Jackal also emerges having turned most of the Hydra agents into Rhinos. As Jackal voices his plan to create his army of Spider-Soldiers with the stolen resources and the Tesseract as its "vessel", Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Iron Man and Captain America quietly discuss a plan to stop the incoming chaos. Just then, the Vulture Force (having been dispatched by Osborn to retrieve the resources) breaks through the Island and a battle issues. Jackal and Red Skull (equipped with his Iron Skull armor) duel with each other, causing the Tesseract to teleport them into New York, right next to Horizon High. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Captain America and Iron Man evacuate the collapsing Island and return to New York. Red Skull and Jackal continue fighting over the Tesseract, which causes an explosion which accidentally fuses Otto Octavius with his robot arms in process. Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Captain America and Iron Man (soon joined in the fight by Black Widow, Gwen (as Ghost Spider) and Anya (as Spider-Girl)) arrive to defeat and apprehend the two villains, ending their mayhem. As Jackal and Red Skull are taken to custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Octavius is taken to hospital, Spider-Man and his friends are congratulated for their teamwork as they name their group "Web Warriors". Later at night, a mysterious young man in the shadows emerges from a warp-hole and dons a duplicate of Spider-Man's suit and technology, vowing to stop "that insane doctor and the cybernetic monster he is about to unleash" by any means necessarynext: ''Amazing vs. Superior''. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Teen in Shadows / Spider-Man III * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy, Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Spider-Man II / Miles Morales * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe, F.R.I.D.A.Y. * Phil LaMarr as Director Nick Fury * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Josh Keaton as Norman Osborn * Liam O'Brien as Red Skull / Johann Schmidt * John DiMaggio as Jackal / Raymond Warren * Julie Nathanson as Crimson Widow / Yelena Belova * Jason Spisak as Alistair Smythe * Max Mittelman as Harry Osborn * Scott Menville as Otto Octavius Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))